bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Teridax
(dawniej)|| makuta_mask=Wielka (dawniej)| makuta_tools= (dawniej), (jako Maxilos), (jako Maxilos)| makuta_status=Martwy| makuta_pron=Te-ri-daks| prod_number=8593| }} Teridax, Makuta z Metru Nui, znany też jako The Makuta lub Makuta, był niezwykle potężnym Makutą i dawnym liderem i członkiem Bractwa Makuta. Z sukcesem zaaranżował mistrzowski plan obalenia Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui, i przejęcia kontroli nad Wszechświatem Matoran. Biografia Pre-Metru Nui Około 100.000 lat temu, Teridax został przywołany do życia przez Mata Nui przy użyciu substancji znanej jako Antidermis na wyspie w południowym łańcuchu z Wszechświata Matoran. Podobnie jak wszyscy inni Makuta był członkiem Bractwa Makuta, organizacji której zadaniem było utrzymanie porządku we wszechświecie i służenie woli Mata Nui. Teridax został jednym z najbardziej zaufanych poruczników dla przywódcy Bractwa Makuty. On też stworzył wiele ras Rahi, a jednym z nich było Wodne Widmo. Gdy Liga Sześciu królestw próbowała podbić Wszechświat Matoran, Teridax założył potężną armię składającą się z Toa, EXO-Toa, Rahkshi i Rahi, aby zapobiec realizacji tego celu. Następnie rozpoczął walkę powstałych armii z Barraki i pokonał ich atakując z zasadzki. Po bitwie Teridax zobaczenia Barraki. Barraki oferowali pomoc swych wojsk Bractwu w obaleniu Mata Nui. Teridax zignorował ich propozycję, i przygotował się aby wykonać wyrok. Jednak Botar przybył, i teleportował się z Barraki do Otchłani. Wojska Barraki szybko poległy, ze względu na brak przywództwa. Jednak Teridax pod wpływem pomysłu Barraki do obalenia Mata Nui'ego, i później zaczął rozmyślać nad uzurpacją Wielkiego Ducha. Gdy wybuchła Wojna Domowa Matoran, Teridax został zobowiązany do zaprzestania walk. Widząc wojnę, jako okazję do pokazania, jak Makuta mogą nałożyć porządek, zakończył wojnę przez zamknięcie wojsk przeciwnika w Archiwach i uwolnieniu na nich eksponatów. W celu uniknięcia kolejnych konfliktów, Miserix przydzielił innych Makuta do ochrony różnych regionów Wszechświata Matoran, a Teridax w nagrodę za zakończenie wojny został przydzielony do Metru Nui. Wkrótce potem, Mutran dowiedział się od Tren Kroma, jak funkcjonuje Wszechświat Matoran i jak obalić Mata Nui'ego. Mutran podzielił się tą wiedzą z Teridaxem, który słuchał w ciszy. Wkrótce potem, Teridax zwołał zebranie i ogłosił plan obalenia Mata Nui'ego zgromadzonym Makuta. Miserix, obawiając się, że Teridax chce przejąć władzę nad Bractwem, zaatakował, zmuszając dwóch Makuta do walki. Ostatecznie Teridax wyszedł zwycięsko, a reszta Makuta z nim. Teridax ogłosił się przywódcą Bractwa i kazał Krice oraz Spiriahowi zabić Miserixa. Również zwolennicy Miserixa byli ścigani przez Icaraxa i Gorast. Bractwo zmieniło się na złe i zaczęło zniewalać Matoran. Wkrótce potem, Makuta ewoluowali z normalnych istot organicznych do zielono-czarnej substancji, zwanej później Antydermis. Teridax, korzystając ze zmiany, nakazał ściągnąć Duchy Nynrah, żeby ulepszyli pancerze wszystkich Makuta, dzięki czemu lepiej nadawałby się do nowej formy. Także sześciu Toa Hagah zostało wyznaczonych do ochrony Teridaxa i reszty Bractwa. Ostatecznie, do Bractwa dotarły plotki mówiące o utworzeniu Maski Światła na Artakhce. Ponieważ moc światła była druzgocąca dla mrocznych Makuta, Teridax wiedział, że muszą najechać na Artakhę i ukraść maskę. Chciał operacji kilku Rahkshi, ale Makuta Kojol najechał na Artakhę z całym uzbrojeniem. Kojol zdobył Avohkii i pomimo nieposłuszeństwa Teridax go pochwalił. Jednak Kojol i wszyscy, którzy znali położenie Artakhi zostali zlikwidowani, więc Bractwo nigdy więcej nie mogło odnaleźć wyspy. Ponadto, przywódca Toa Hagah, Toa Norik odkrył, że Bractwo ukradło Avohkii i Hagah zbuntowali się przeciw Teridaxowi i jego Bractwu. W następstwie konfliktu, pokonali wiele armii Bractwa, a także zabrali Maskę Światła. Teridax walczył z nimi do samego końca, jednak został ranny i zmuszony do odwrotu. Ostatecznie Toa Hagah zostali zmutowani przez Roodakę do Rahaga, jednak uciekli z Avohkii. Ponieważ kilku Mrocznych Łowców pilnowało bazy podczas inwazji Toa Hagah, Teridax chciał ich egzekucji. The Shadowed One odmówił temu wyrokowi i Mroczni Łowcy zostali usunięci z bazy. Wkrótce po buncie Toa Hagah, Teridax uderzył na Mata Nui'ego, infekując Wielkiego Ducha wyspecjalizowanym wirusem. Metru Nui Teridax następnie rozpoczął swój spisek mający na celu zawładnięcie Matoranami z Metru Nui, uniemożliwiając tym obudzenie Mata Nui. Przed inwazją miasta, stworzył roślinę, żeby złapać Matoran w jej pnącza. Nazwał ją Karzahni, po starożytnej istocie. Roślina była zbyt nieposłuszna, więc Teridax ją porzucił. Później stworzył Morbuzakh dla swojego zabójczego spisku. Rozpoczął swoje początkowe przejęcia przez schwytanie przywódcy miasta, Turagi Dumy, i umieszczenia go w Kuli Matoran, zmuszając Turaga do głębokiego snu. Używając mocy zmiennokształtności, Teridax zmienił się w Dumę, przyniósł Nivawka jako zwierzaka domowego, który został użyty do szpiegowania miasta. Po tym, zatrudnił 3 Mrocznych Łowców, Nidhiki, Krekkę i Eliminatora. Nidhiki i Krekka zostali wyznaczeni do patrolowania miasta, a Eliminator stacjonował poza nim. Teridax wysłał większość Toa na misje pozamiejskie, gdzie byli likwidowanie przez Eliminatora. Na straży miasta zostawił tylko Toa Lihkana. Nadal udając Turagę Dumę, Teridax kazał Vakamie zrobić Maskę Czasu i pokazać ją jemu. Makuta uknuł, żeby zamknąć wszystkich Matotan w kapsułach. Ich wspomnienia i siły zostałyby powoli usuwane przez kilka lat, i Teridax planował użyć Vahki, żeby przyspieszyć cały proces. Gdy Matoranie się zbudzą, sami uznają go za ratownika i władcę. Teridax dowiedział się, że Lihkan coraz bardziej go podejrzewa, i że chce stworzyć więcej Toa. Kazał Nidhice i Krecce zmanipulować jego umysłem tak, żeby wybrał 6 "złych" Matoran na Toa. Teridax nie wiedział, że Mata Nui zmienił gwiazdy, żeby Lihkan wybrał właściwych Matoran, a także zasiał głowie Lihkana ich imiona: Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Nuju i Whenua. Teridax wierząc, że ma pod kontrolą Toa, wypuścił roślinę Morbuzakh w wielkim piecu w Ta-metru. Celem rośliny było zgonienie wszystkich Matoran do Koloseum, w którym Vahki mogły ich pochwycić. Teridax powiedział również, że Mroczni Łowcy złapali Lihkana, ale nie powiedział, że wcześniej Matoranie dostali Kamienie Toa. Następnie przez Nivawka szpiegował Toa Metru. Teridax dowiedział się, że Toa planują zebrać Wielkie Dyski i pokonać Morbuzakh, i żeby ich zatrzymać powiedział Nidhiki i Krecce, żeby zebrali Dyski zanim Toa uda się to zrobić. Nie udało im się to. Toa udało się zebrać Dyski i pokonać Morbuzakh. Pomimo tego niepowodzenia, przywódca Bractwa Makuty dostosował się i nakazał Matoran zgłosić do Koloseum, w którym wykorzystał Vahki, aby ich schwytać. Następnie Toa Metru przybyli do Koloesum by dać "Turadze Dumie" Wielkie Dyski jako prezent. Teridax odrzucił prezen i ogłosił, że to Toa schwytali Lihkana. Udało mu się złapać trzech Toa: Onewę, Whenuę i Nuju, ale reszta uciekła. Wysłał za nimi Vahki, a także Nidhikiego i Krekkę. Pomimo, że Toa byli na wolności, Teridax dalej kontynuował swój plan. Wysłał Matoranom wiadomość, żeby zebrali się w Koloseum. Tam Vahki zamknęły ich w Sferach Matoran. Wkrótce po uwięzieniu Matoran, wszystkich sześciu Toa i Turaga Lhikan przybyli na miejsce. Wtedy to Teridax objawił im swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Następnie rozpocząć Wielki Kataklizm, który zrodził wiele problemów we Wszechświecie Matoran, w tym też w śnie Mata Nui'ego. Podczas gdy Toa uciekali, Teridax wchłonął Nidhiki, Krekkę i Nivawka, niszcząc ich wole i używając ich ciał jako paliwa do własnej transformacji. Podczas gdy on ich wchłaniał, Toa Metru zabrali sześć Kapsuł Matoran i opuścili Metru Nui w transporterach Vahki. Teridax wykonywał transport, i biorą udział w walce z Toa w Great Barrier. Twierdził miejscu wysoko na szczycie skały i stworzył duże filary Protodermis próba zatrzymania transportu. Vakama Nuju musiał używać jego Kanohi matatu, aby go do punktu, na Great Barrier gdy Teridax czekał. Tam wyjął zakończone Kanohi Vahi z jego opakowanie. Wrażeniem, Teridax oferowane Toa szansę dołączyć do Bractwa, ale Vakama odmówił. Teridax następnie zwolniony strony cień, próbując zakończyć Vakama, ale Vakama aktywowany Mask of Time. W stanie kontrolować Vahi, Vakama nie mógł powstrzymać nadchodzącą strony cień, zmuszając Lhikana interweniować. strony Teridax cień twierdził tarcza Lhikana, i ciemnej energii emitujących z niego zabity Turaga. A Vakama było żałoby Lhikana, Teridax odzyskane Vahi, która została uderzona od Vakama. Zanim mógł z niego skorzystać, Vakama rozpoczęła Kanoka usunąć maskę z Teridax, a Vahi spadł do morza. Wściekły, Teridax shot drugiej strony jest cień na Vakama, tylko uświadomić sobie, że Vakama opanował jego Kanohi Huna, co pozwoliło mu stać się niewidzialny. Teridax realizowane Vakama przez Great Barrier, aż załączony rękę do Great Barrier się. W stanie wchłonąć ogromny obiekt, Teridax został sporządzony w kierunku urwiska, zatrzaskując do niego. Zanim mógł odzyskać, pozostałe Toa zjednoczeni z Vakama i połączone ze swoich uprawnień w celu utworzenia wokół Seal Toa Teridax. Wiedząc, że mógł tylko uwolnić się z takimi samymi uprawnieniami, że uwięził go elementarnego, Teridax niech myśli błądzą, i w końcu udało się Roodaka, wicekról Visoraków Horde i Sidoraka, król Visoraków. Kazał im przejąć kontrolę nad Metru Nui, i zgodnie z instrukcjami Roodaka w tajemnicy, aby go uwolnić z więzienia. Hordy Visoraków przejął Metru Nui łatwo i Roodaka miała niewielki kryształ z więzienia Protodermis. Następnie umieścił go w swojej zbroi, tylko nad nią Heartlight. Toa wrócił do Metru Nui, aby uratować resztę Matoran, ale zamiast do niewoli i mutacji w Toa Hordika przez jad Visoraków. Roodaka udało się przekonać Vakama dołączyć do niej, i przekonał Sidoraka dać mu dowództwo Visoraków. Innych Toa, z Keetongu i Rahaga, zaatakował Coliseum w próbie ratowania Vakama. W walce z nim związanej, Sidoraka został zabity przez Keetongu. Bitwa skończyła się, gdy nagle wielki Kahgarak, dosiadany przez Roodaka, strzelił wybuch energii, oszołomiony Toa Hordika na tyle długo, aby zamknąć Visoraków w. Vakama później okazało, przewracając Matau, którą walczył przez cały czas, do Roodaka . Podążając za Matau, o innych Hordika opalanych elementarnej Rhotuka w Roodaka, którą po prostu wyśmiany. Vakama jednak potwierdził swoją lojalność wobec przyjaciół i strzelił jego elementarnych tarczy Rhotuka, przewracając Roodaka nieprzytomny. Wszystkie Rhotuka jednak skontaktował się z kryształ, a Teridax został zwolniony. Potem wykorzystał swoje uprawnienia w tle teleport Roodaka hotelu. Keetongu, uznając Toa godni Jego darem, Jego moc uzdrawiania stosowany w celu przywrócenia Toa do ich pierwotnego stanu, i Toa opuścił wyspę z pozostałych Matoran. Z Matoran poszedł i Visoraków rozproszeniu, Teridax nie pozostał tylko jeden element w lewo, aby podjąć z Metru Nui, i to było Vahi. Szukał na Great Barrier, ale zamiast znaleźć nieprzytomny Vakama. Zdecydował się stworzyć iluzję około Vakama oszukać go do ujawnienia Vahi. Złudzenie zawarte Vakama jako Matoran i Toa, którzy znali miejscach Wielkiej dysków jako Toa. Teridax również przebrał się za Turaga Lhikan i nabrać Vakama do połączenia sił z Boggarak, które pojawiły się w Nokama. Vakama w końcu udało się baza Teridax w Po-Metru gdzie Vakama miał wizję Krakua, przyszły Toa Sonics. Wizja ta przekonała go, że był w iluzji i gdy Teridax przybył jako Lhikana, strzelił dysk Kanoka w Nokama, kończąc zaklęcia. Teridax dowiedział się, że Mask of Time została wydana przez Voporak, który pracował dla Dark Hunters. Makuta i Toa zawarł sojusz, aby zapisać Vahi, dopóki nie został z rąk Dark Hunters. Czyli o TSO, Dark Hunter lidera, który przybył do Metru Nui do zbadania zanik Nidhiki i Krekka, starali się odzyskać Vahi od niego. A Vakama wszedł do Wielkiej Świątyni do walki z ochroniarzem TSO na,, Sentrakh Teridax walczył Keetongu, który wyczuł jego obecność i przyszli po nim, aby zniszczyć go. Potężny Rahi nie był w stanie pokonać Teridax, a to zostało zabitych przez niego miał bitwy Vakama nie spowodowało eksplozję, która zapukała Teridax hotelu. Teridax wkrótce miał inne sprawy do czynienia z, TSO przybył z Vahi i Voporak. Dwóch dyktatorów twierdził, a Vakama skorzystało z wrogości między nimi zauważyć nowy wygląd Teridax do TSO. Uznając części Nidhiki i Krekka w Teridax, TSO wojnę Bractwo Makuty w rewanżu. W walce z nim związanej, TSO używany oku belki zerwać skrzydeł od ciała Teridax's. Przywódca Bractwa Makuta niepełnosprawnych Voporak, które czynią go nieprzytomnego poprzez uduszenie, a następnie pokonani TSO i rzucił go na Voporak, zmuszając go do życia w szybkim tempie. Podczas bitwy, Vakama ukradł Vahi i poleciał do ruiny wielkiego pieca z wykorzystaniem jego orbitę dysku. Teridax otwarty prowadzenia i ostatecznie dogonił Toa Ognia. Vakama zagroził, że zniszczy Vahi chyba że Teridax zgodził się na przyznanie mu urlopu Vahi, a nie atak Matoran. Jeśli Vahi został zniszczony, cały czas się skończy, pozostawiając Teridax nie ma wyboru i zgadza się opuścić Matoran tylko przez rok. Dwóch zgodziła się na porozumienie, a Teridax teleportowany Vakama na wyspę Mata Nui. Teridax, mając umysł Vakama skanowane w czasie konfliktu, udał się na miejsce bitwy Toa z Mavrah, Matoran i windykacji Sphere stracili. Matoranie wewnątrz, Ahkmou, szybko obudził, a Teridax wykonane opowieść o oszustwa i kłamstwa, z Toa, zdobywając Matoran jako sojusznika. Wkrótce potem Teridax lewej Mata Nui do konfrontacji Icarax, który wybrał się zbuntować przeciwko Brotherhood i przejąć Matoran Universe na własną rękę. Teridax niech Icarax zyskać przewagę, co pozwala na ciągły atak Makuta go do godziny. Jednak po Icarax stał się zbyt wyczerpany, aby kontynuować, Teridax odwecie przez wojska Icarax pierwszą ulicę w Manas przeciwko niemu, a następnie atakuje zaciekle się. Po bitwie, Teridax niech Icarax zdecydował się żyć, bo nadal wymagane jego umiejętności, a następnie powrócił do Mangaia poczekać na przybycie Toa Mata. Mata Nui thumb|Makuta i rakshi Makuta dotrzymał słowa. Czekał jeden rok zanim zaatakował Matoran. Podróżując na Mata Nui stwierdził że, że Toa Metru oddali swoje moce Toa, by obudzić Matoran, zmieniając się w Turaga. Na bezbronnej wyspie, Teridax używał Kraata zakażając maski, których z kolei użył do kontrolowania Rahi. Używał ich do nękania Matoran i utrzymywania ich w strachu, aby zapobiec ich powrotowi do Metru Nui, żeby Mata Nui mogłyby być budzony. Teridax nękał Matoran przez prawie tysiąc lat, aż Takua, zamaskowany Av-Matoran, znalazł Kamienie Toa, które przyniósł do Kini Nui na Mata Nui. Toa Mata wiedzieli o sytuacji Mata Nui i szybko zebrali Wielkie Maski. Używając Kanohi weszli Do Mangai, legowiska Teridaxa. Toa pokonali zarówno Manasy Makuty i Toa Cienia stworzonych przez Teridaxa o wyglądzkie ich samych Gdy Toa Mata zamienili się wrogami. Makuta przebrał się za Matorana i powiedział, że jest tym którego obiecali chronić. Kopaka rozgryzł podstęp więc, Teridax przekształcił się w wirującą masę z części maszyn i macek. Toa Mata udało się przetrwać jego atak i skierować ich ataki żywiołów na wroga. Teridax upadł, bardzo osłabiony. Teridax wysłał sygnał budzący Bohroki. Niszczycielskie maszyny zajęły się czyszczeniem wyspy.Bohrok zostały ostatecznie pokonane i Toa Mata zostali narażeni na działanie Protodermis i stali się Toa Nuva. Specjalny oddział Bohroków o nazwie Bohrok-Kal przebudził się i ukradł Smbole Nuva przez co Toa Nuva stracili swoje moce. Zostali oni szybko pokonani przez zjednoczonych Toa Nuva, ale nie bez trudności. Gdy Bohrok-Kal zostali zatrzymani, wydawało się, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Maska Światła Gdy Takua odkrył Avohkii, Teridax szybko się o tym dowiedział. Wiedząc o tym, jakie zagrożenie dla niego stwarza Maska, Teridax stworzył trzy Rahkshi, Guurahka, Lerahka i Panrahka, aby znaleźć i zniszczyć Herolda Siódmego Toa i Maski Swiatła. Trzy Rahkshi zniszczyły Ta-Koro, choć Takua już opuścił wioskę razem z Avohkii. Rahkshi uwikłali się z nimi w Ko-Koro, ale zostały zamrożone w jeziorze lodu z powodu interwencji Kopaki.Makuta następnie wysłał dodatkowe trzy Rahkshi znaleźć Matoran: Vorahk, Kurahk i Turahk. Teridax ukazał się Takule w ciemnym tunelu w Onu-Wahi, demoralizował Matorana i straszył go, by Takua zrezygnował z pogoni. Jednak pomimo najlepszych starań Teridaxa, podczas bitwy o Kanohi Avohkii Takua zrozumiał prawdę o Toa Światła, i założył Maskę na twarz przekształcając w Takanuvę. Takanuva łatwo zniszczył Rahkshi i zbudował Ussanui ze zbroi. Użył pojazdu, by zejść do legowiska Teridaxa i zmierzył się z Mistrzem Cieni. Teridax zaproponował Toa Światła mecz popularnego wśród Matoran sportu Kolhii, w którym każdy zawodnik próbował trafić przeciwnika jego piłką z Protodermis. Takanuva szybko wygrał mecz, ale nie pokonał Teridaxa do końca. Takanuva próbował zdemaskować Makutę, lecz wróg stawił opór i oboje spadli do pojemnika z Protodermis. Z pojemnika wyszło połączenie ich obu - Takutanuva. On podniósł ogromny kamień Ha, odsłaniając drzwi małej komory, która prowadziła do Metru Nui. Ponieważ wszyscy Toa Nuva, Turaga i Matoran pospiesznie zatrzymali Takutanuvę , a następnie Takutanua uwolnił część jego mocy, aby ożywić Jallera, który zginął w czasie poszukiwania Toa Światła, z jego maską. Takutanuva osłabił się, a potem został zmiażdżony przez bramę do Metru Nui. Takanuva przeżył spotkanie, ale Teridax pozostawał pod drzwiami, bo jego zbroja została zmiażdżona i jego Antidermis opuściło kryjówkę. Matoranie sądzili, że Teridax był martwy i wrócili do Metru Nui. Maska Życia W wnętrzu jaskini Mangai, grupa Mrocznych Łowców pod "dowództwem" Hakanna splądrowała tą jaskinię, która kiedyś była polem bitwy między Teridaxem, a Takanuvą. Wziął ze sobą pięć innych Łowców z swojego gatunku: Zaktana, Vezoka, Avaka, Reidaka i Thoka, by się upewnić, czy Teridax nie żyje. Znaleźli zniszczoną zbroję Makuty, która leżała pod gigantyczną bramą, prowadzącą do Metru Nui. Z jego ciała wydostała się zielona esencja, wisząca w powietrzu. Piraka nie wiedzieli, że Makuta nadal żyje, ale Teridax wszczepił do ich umysłów informacje o Masce Życia, a jednocześnie uczynił Zaktana liderem. Gdy Piraka przybyli na Voya Nui, wmawiali Matoranom, że są Toa. Nawet to nie mogło im pomóc dotrzeć do Maski Życia, jednakże, Makuta zostawił w umyśle Zaktana sekret o prawdziwej toższamości i pomysł wybudowania dużego zbiornika. Teridax w formie esencji osadził się w tym zbiorniku i przemienił się w zielono-czarną substancję. Piraka nazwali tą substancję Antidermis. Chociaż w tej formie, Teridax był bezsilny, ponieważ nie mógł się ruszać. Jego moc została wykorzystywana przez Piraka jako Sfera Zamor, która po trafieniu w ofiarę miała takie same działanie jak Zainfekowane Kanohi. Teridax obdarzył jedną osobę zdolnością, która pozwalała jej zbliżyć się do siebie, by wykorzystać Antidermis jako Sfery Zamor, a tą osobą był Zaktan. Teridax czekał wewnątrz Antidermis, aż Piraka zdobędą Maskę Życia. Wiedział, że ona może mu przywrócić dawną formę. Jednak dowiedział się, że Toa Inika dotarli do Komnaty Maski Życia. Czuł, że długo będzie czekał... Jednak szybko stracił swą nową formę. Axonn, strażnik Igniki rozbił Antidermis, przy czym uwolnił znowu Teridakxa w formie esencji. W tym czasie, Ignika spadła w głąb zatoki na Voya Nui i płynęła w kierunku Mahri Nui. Toa Inika ruszyli Korytarzem do Mahri Nui, by zdobyć Ignikę, a Teridax podążał ich tropem. Gdy Matoro użył swej Maski Ducha, by się rozejrzeć, Teridax przejął ciało Toa. Następnie chciał podstępem zmusić Toa do przejścia na stronę Mroku, lecz Hewkii pierwszy się dowiedzial, że Teridax przejął ciało Matoro. Zagroził, że zniszczy ciało Matoro i to zmusiło Teridaxa do wycofania się... Maxilos W Otchłani, Makuta przejął ciało Maxilosa, strażnika więzienia. Kiedy Matoro został uwięziony przez Hydraxona w Otchłani, Teridax w formie Maxilosa powiedział Toa Lodu prawdę o sobie. Wydostał na wolność Matoro, ale w innym celu: chciał wykorzystać Toa Lodu, by wskrzesił ciało Toa Tuyet, która miała w sobie część Kamienia Nui. Teridax zmusił Matoro do reanimacji Toa Wody i zagroził mu, że zniszczy go. Matoro się zgodził i wskrzesił ciało Toa. Następnie musiał długo utrzymać tą moc, aż TSO zdobędzie Laskę Artakhi do zreperowania Kamienia Nui, który się osadził na zbroi Tuyet. Udało mu się zdobyć Laskę dzięki Icaraxowi, który mu dostarczył. Nie wiedział jednak, że drogę zajdzie Karzahni, władca swojego królestwa. I miał rację co do tego: Karzahni zaatakował, rozbijając ciało Tuyet i pokonując Matoro. Teridax walczył z nim, a jednocześnie wkurzył się, bo jego plan został zniszczony. Ale mimo to, posiadał jeszcze Laskę Artakhi. Wówczas Karzahni użył swojej Maski Alternatywnej Przyszłości, by pokonać go wizja obudzenia Mata Nui. Ta moc sprawiła, że Makuta wrzasnął. Teridaksowi udało się odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą i wdarł się do umysłu Karzahni, by pokazać prawdę o sobie. To spowodowało, że Krzahni oszalał i padł nieprzytomny. Po bitwie Makuta użył mocy Laski, by odtworzyć Kamień Nui. Prawie mu się udało, ale cały plan rozpadł, gdy przybył Brutaka. Podczas walki Brutaka zdobył włócznię i szybko przekazał ją Botarowi, który znikł z nią. Teridax chciał dopaść Brutakę, ale wiadomość o Hydraxonie, który próbował zniszczyć Ignikę, sprawiła, że Makuta postanowił szybko odzyskać Maskę. W trakcie walki z Barraki, zbroja Maxilosa została zniszczona, a esencja Makuty wydostała się. Teridax później opuścił Otchłań, bo wiedział, że Matoro uzdrowił Mata Nui i ruszył z powortem do Metru Nui. Zakończenie Po był powrót na Metru Nui, Teridax podróżował do nienazwany i dobrze strzeżonym miejscu znajduje się gdzieś pod Koloseum, który dostał Teridax przez poślizgnięciem poprzez niedawno dokonane pęknięcia Koloseum Fundacji. On ostatecznie osiągnął jego planowanego przeznaczenia, która była na miejscu dawnego Mata Nui na duchu. Przed Mata Nui jest duch może powrócić do tego miejsca, Teridax przybył pierwszy i objął Mata Nui ciało, pozwalając mu na poczucie, że Jaller, Hahli i Nuparu byli w niebezpieczeństwie na wyspie Artidax. Mówił telepathically do Jaller, a następnie prodded go obudzić z turkotać bólu. Czekając na Mata Nui ciało, aby obudzić, z Toa Hagah i Miserix przybył w komorze, patrząc na niego. Sekund później Helryx i Keetongu przyszedł poprzez portal tworzony przez przypadkowo Vezon's Olmak i Axonn, a następnie przybył Brutaka używając Brutaka's Olmak. Zdając sobie dlaczego oni tam Teridax unleashed grom energii z jednego z paneli maszyny, wstrząsającego Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak, zapobiegając tym samym załogi opuszczania. Po kilku chwilach rozmowy, zabił Zaktan przez Shattering jego świata i powodując u niego eksplodować z nim. Miserix próbował zniszczyć maszyny do pokoju, chcąc zabić Teridax. Teridax retaliated poprzez stworzenie silnych złudzenie, które maskowana Miserix od innych i stworzył obraz go na ścianie, a także dokonała Makuta się wierzyć był tylko portret. Teridax następnie zwrócił jego uwagę na Hagah i psychicznie zmienił ich umysły, aby tylko zobaczyć pokój i szczęście, gdzie idą. Po Hagah musiał odstąpić, Teridax teleported Axonn, Brutaka i Keetongu na południe krańcu wszechświata. On zdecydował się zachować Helryx z nim na stałe rady, tak aby mógł podzielić się z nią wszystkie swoje myśli i ambicji. Jakiś czas później, Toa Nuva obudził Mata Nui ciała z KARDA Nui i Teridax ostatecznie twierdził dominacji nad nim, a następnie cały Wszechświat Matoran. Szybko skorzystał z uprawnień przez newfound wspomagających Toa pokonując w pozostałej jego Brotherhood. Podczas uroczystości na Metru Nui, Teridax ujawniły się w Toa, Turaga i Matoran na wyspie, zapowiadając, że uzyskane dominacji nad wszechświatem. On także wiąże Mata Nui w duchu do Ignika i wyrzucony go do miejsca, usuwając ich ostatnią nadzieją zbawienia. Wysyłanie do grupy Rahkshi po Toa i Matoran z Metru Nui po roku a następnie swoją uwagę na wyspie Daxia, niszcząc go. Następnie posłał innego oddziału z Rahkshi do zajęcia wyspy Odina i grupy EXO-Toa do pracy w Toa Nuva. Następnie wysyłane większą armię Rahkshi do wykorzystania Artakha. Choć ma potencjał do zdobycia innych światów, Teridax pamięta Mata Nuiego, schwytanego w Masce Życia, jak poleciał poprzez wszechświat i rozważył znalezienie i zniszczenie byłego Wielkiego Ducha. Jednak jego uwaga skierowała się w stonę innego Makuty z alternatywnego wymiaru. Śmierć na Bara Magna Zdolności i moce * Choć dawniej Makuta był biomechaniczny, jak większość istot Bionicle, ewoluował w formę, którą Thok ujął jako "tylko pancerz i energia - żadnych tkanek, nic z tych rzeczy". Makuta potrzebuje pancerza, by utrzymywać tę energię - gdy zostaje zniszczony, wydobywa się w postaci zielono-czarnych obłoków; Makuta jest wówczas osłabiony. Odkąd jego ciało zostało całkowicie zniszczone, Makuta egzystuje jako masa energii, lecz zbyt długi czas oczekiwania na nowe ciało może sprawić, że energia się ulotni - dopiero wówczas Makuta umrze. * Najbardziej znaną mocą Makuty jest umiejętność zmiany kształtu, pozwalająca mu zmieniać kształt swojego pancerza zgodnie ze swą wolą lub potrzebą. Jedyny haczyk polega na tym, że gdy zmienia się w coś większego silniejszego, potrzebuje energii i materii z zewnątrz nim się przemieni. Jeśli zaabsorbuje jakąś żywą istotę, jej ciało jest wchłaniane, a umysł i dusza zniszczone, choć nie od razu - Makuta za porażkę w Metru Nui obwinia to, że miał jednocześnie umysły swój, Nidhiki, Krekki i Nivawka, które się kłóciły. ** W którymś momencie padł cytat "I disagreed with something I ate", który jest grą słów - "disagreed" może oznaczać zarówno "nie zgadzać się", jak i "nie służyć" (czemuś), czyli "Nie służy mi to, co zjadłem", ale zarazem "Nie zgadzam się z tym, co zjadłem". * Jako energia Makuta też ma częściową zdolność zmiany kształtu - może przybrać postać energetycznej cieczy, gazu lub nawet ciała stałego (np. kryształu) * Elementarną mocą (żywiołem) Makuty jest Mrok, zdolność do kontrolowania ciemnej energii w każdej jej postaci. Jest on wzmacniany przez Kanohi Kraahkan, Wielką Maskę Cieni - Makuta może napełnić wroga strachem i gniewem, może też miotać strumienie mrocznej energii (w Metru Nui była to ręka z cieni). Jednak ataki elementem Światła są przeciw niemu szczególnie efektywne, gdyż w połączeniu ze światłem Mrok ulega anihilacji (unicestwieniu). * Jak każdy członek Bractwa Makuty, Makuta potrafi tworzyć wężowate robaki Kraata, stanowiące jego esencję. Mogą one zarażać Kanohi i czynić niewolnikiem każdego, kto je nosi. Wystawione na działanie protodermis energetycznego, Kraata przeobraża się w zbroję Rahkshi, z innym Kraata jako kontrolą. * Pancerz Makuty jest niezwykle mocny. Jest tylko sześć rzeczy które mogą go przebić: zęby Pridaka, trójząb Ehleka, każde narzędzie z protostali, brama między Mangaią i Metru Nui, promienie z oczu The Shadowed One i moce czasu Voporaka. * Jako energia, Makuta może kontrolować tylko zdolności związane z umysłem, jak telepatia lub iluzja (ale nie telekineza); aby używać pozostałych, potrzebuje ciała. Znane formy * W związku ze swą zdolnością zmiany postaci, pokazywał się Toa i Matoranom w wielu różnych formach. Oto one (porządek chronologiczny legend): Pojawienie thumb|Teridax w filmie Legendy Metru Nui *''Władanie Cieni'' *''Kroniki Mutrana'' (W wspomnieniach) *''Legendy BIONICLE 6: Miasto Zaginionych'' (W wspomnieniach) *''Komiks 20: Walka w Powietrzu'' (Zamaskowany jako Dume) *''Komiks 21: Sny Ciemności'' (W wizji Vakamy) *''Przygody BIONICLE 4: Legendy Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui'' *''Komiks 22.5'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE 3: W sieci Mroku'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 9: W sieci Mroku'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 10: Pułapka Czasu'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 1: Podróż Toa'' *''Komiks 3: Triumf Toa'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 3: Zemsta Makuty'' *''Komiks 12: Absolutna Potęga'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 4: Podróż po Maski'' (W wspomnieniach) *''Komiks 13: Najazd Rahkshi!'' *''Komiks 14: Ostatni -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła "Wersja nowel"'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 4: Pamięć Zła'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 1: Wyspa Zagłady'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Komiks 1: Czy wszechświat zginie?'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 2: Mroczne Przeznaczenie'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 3: Zabawa Mocą'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Komiks 5: W końcowej walce'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 5: Inferno'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 7: Więźniowie Otchłani'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Komiks 9: Bitwa w Głębinach!'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Sny o Zagładzie'' (Jako Maxilos) *''W Ciemności'' (Jako Maxilos) *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Komiks 10: Śmierć Mata Nui'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''Komiks 12: Królestwo strachu'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *''Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Legendy BIONICLE 9: Mrok na Niebie'' *''Komiks 12.5'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''Zjednoczeni w Lęku'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *''Legendy BIONICLE 10: Bagna Cienii'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''Królestwo'' (W Lustrzanym Wymiarze) *''Mroczne Odbicie'' (W Lustrzanym Wymiarze) *''Blog Takanuvy'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *''Wojna Przeznaczenia'' (Wspomniany) *''Mieszkańcy Mroku'' *''Komiks 15: Mata Nui Powstaje!'' (Jako Mata Nui) *''Legendy BIONICLE 11: Ostateczna Bitwa'' (Jako Mata Nui) *''Animacja Ostatecznej Bitwy'' (W kontrolowaniu Mata Nui) *''Oficjalny Przewodnik po świecie BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Bestie Rahi'' (Wspomniany) *''Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Pierwsze Pojawienie) *''Bionicle: Odrodzenie Legendy'' (bez podanego Imienia) Zobacz Też *Teridax (Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia) *Gallery:Makuta (Gatunek i Tytuł) Linki Zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Budowy Teridaxa (Formy Mrocznego Tytana) na LEGO.com Category:Voya Nui Category:Mahri Nui Category:Alternatywne Modele Category:Martwe Postacie